For You I Will
by xoxoKatexoxo
Summary: Song Fic based on the song by Teddy Geiger. Draco has lived a life of misery but when she started to work with him, feelings returned that he had pushed away. Now can he rescue her before she is swept off her feet by someone else? Sequel to So Close


Draco paced the streets of London, hoping that the answer would come to him

Draco paced the streets of London, hoping that the answer would come to him. Could he leave her to let her get on with her life? Could he watch as she married someone else? She had chosen him, Draco meant nothing to her. She said so herself.

**Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
**

He remembered back to the times that they had spent together in the Head's dormitory and how she smiled when he told a joke or when she was bored, she would try and distract him so he couldn't get any work done.

**Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger**

He had to make his mind up quickly. Could he willingly let her leave his life again. He had done it once, why couldn't he do it again? She had been heartbroken when he had left her that day at graduation when he told her that he could never be with her. That wasn't him talking, it had been his father. His father had known all along about the two of them, no matter how hard they had tried to hide it. He had bullied her the way he always had and she had gone around pretending like it hadn't hurt her and cursing him back. Not even her best friends had gotten wind of it. But that day when Draco was free of school, his father had turned up, giving him an ultimatum. Draco was to either break up with her or she would die. He couldn't bare to see her get hurt so he took the cowards way out. He wouldn't fight his father on this as he depended on Lucius for his inheritance and without that he would be poor. He couldn't offer her a happy life if they didn't have money. He had just left her in the Entrance Hall with tears streaming down her face as he muttered "mudblood".

The years had passed and they were both older and more mature, however when she had walked into his office telling him that they were going to be partners, he couldn't believe it. She had grown more beautiful and whenever anyone looked at her in a lecherous way, he snarled at them to back down. However when he had been told of her engagement to Ron, he had wanted to kill himself. He had lost the only woman that he had ever truly loved because of his father. Lucius had died earlier that year, and Narcissa shortly after due to a broken heart. If Draco could only have the tiniest bit of what his parents had, he would have been happy. Lucius, although cold and angry, had loved his wife with all his heart and vice versa so when Lucius died at the hands of her fiancé Narcissa's heart and soul had died with him. She didn't last a week until she died in her sleep. The doctors could not explain how it had happened but Draco had known. He was suffering from the same thing. A broken heart. He had left her so she had every right to be angry with him, however she wasn't. She had made sure that they only talked about business and nothing more. She had left early every night and came in early on a morning when he wasn't there. He had stolen glances at her every now and then, hoping to catch her looking at him, however he had never seen her look at him when they were not talking about their work.

He had loved her heart and soul when they were at school, and she had told him that she loved him but that hadn't been enough. He thought himself a coward as if he had ran out on her even though he had loved her. He still loved her and the thought of her marrying Ron made him feel sick. The thought of his skin touching hers made the hairs on his neck stand on end. Suddenly realisation hit him in the face.

**Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you.**

He turned and ran as fast as he could. All his earlier thoughts rushing round his head. He loved her still and he couldn't let her marry Ron. He should be the man waiting at the end of the aisle nervous if she was going to run out on him. He should be there to greet the bride as her father gave her away. He should be the man that she said "I do" to and he should be the man that kissed her. He had to tell her that he was sorry and that he did truly love her and to hell with anyone that challenged him.

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
**

What would he say to her? He hadn't thought that through yet but he didn't care. He needed to get there before she made the biggest mistake of her life. He just wanted her to know that he loved her and if she truly wanted to stay with Ron she could. He had heard her once on the phone talking about Ron, saying how happy she was and how she couldn't imagine her life without him. He slowed down. He couldn't destroy her big day no matter how much he wanted her. The previous night he had tried to tell her but all he had received was an evil look and a dismissive hand. He was still 3 miles from the wedding but he thought about it. What good would come from this? If she said no then she would hate him forever. Could he deal with that.

"It's a risk you have to take" his mother had said to him when he was trying to ride a broom for the first time. He had been scared of falling off but when she had said this, his body was filled with courage and he swung a leg over and he was off. He had loved that moment and treasured it. When his mothers voice had popped into his head, his body once again was filled with courage and he turned on the spot thinking

'Westminster Abbey'

Suddenly he was there, standing on the front steps of one of the most respected Abbeys in the world in jeans and a t-shirt, out of breath and smelling of alcohol. He had drowned his sorrows the previous night at The Leakey Cauldron, trying not to let Pansy comfort him. He knew that if Pansy touched him, he could never touch her again in case she was tainted by Pansy. The double doors opened and Draco saw the most stunning woman he had ever seen. Her hair was curled and cascading down her back, her dress clung to every curve on her body and trailed the floor. On her face was a straight face. She wasn't smiling, which Draco felt happy about. He ran up the aisle hearing people whispering and talking about the commotion and when he reached the front, she turned to look at him. Tears came to her eyes and a smile crept onto her face. He couldn't speak because she was so beautiful. Everything was gone from his head and he opened his mouth.

**Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.**

"Ever since year 7 when we first started living together I have loved you. Your smile, your touch, your laugh but most of all I loved you as a whole. You meant more to me than anything and I am sorry about what happened that day of Graduation. I was a coward, knowing that I had truly lost you because of what happened with my father. I couldn't let him kill you so I broke it off. I want a world full of light and you are my only hope for that. I want to be the man who dries your tears, I want to be the man you kiss at night before going to bed. I want to be the father of your children. I want to be yours forever. I understand if you scream and curse at me for this and if you still want to marry Weasley here but I needed you to know that I love you heart and soul and my feelings will never change."

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you**

She looked at him as the tears started to fall. He was here, on her wedding day, saying all the things she had wanted him to say years ago. She had moved on. She was marrying Ron. She could not be with him. They were too different. He had bullied her for years and she had taken it in her stride but then there was year seven. They had become friends and shortly after that, secret best friends. They had hugged each other every day and told each other secrets but then there was that day when she had been so happy she had kissed him. She thought he would push her off him and they would go back to hating each other so she pulled away almost instantly. However, he had just pulled her back to him and they shared a long and passionate kiss in the common room of the dormitory. After secret best friends, they became secret lovers, sharing everything with each other. She turned back to Ron and looked him in the eyes and smiled. Draco knew that this was her way of saying that she didn't care so he turned and walked dejectedly down the aisle. When he reached the double doors at the end of the aisle his hand went out to grasp the handle.

"DRACO!" she shouted

**If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echos in every room  
I would**

It echoed around the room and he turned to see her running towards him. She reached him a second later and she jumped into his outstretched arms. It took him five seconds to register what was happening but she had made her choice. She had chosen him. He whispered into her ear

"Will you marry me?"

**That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you**

"Yes Draco. I will" Hermione Granger said to the man she had never stopped loving.

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will**

**Hope you liked it. Please review! Thank you. Kate xxxxx**

**If anyone wants a beta reader I don't mind reading it. **


End file.
